Can We Keep Him?
by Mander08
Summary: Revision of Cute Little Things. Sam and Dean get a kid. BAsically it's fluff maybe with a little bit of angst...  R&R please. OH there's wincest... so if you no likely you shouldnt read it.


Disclaimer: Okie Dokie... don't own the Winchester Brothers, or anything that has to do with Supernatural :( . I do however "own" the cute adorable little baby .

A/N: 1.) The baby's name is no longer Danny, 'cause i didn't really like it so... i decided to change it. So know it's ... well i wont tell you cause that'll be taking some of the fun out of it.  
2.)I'm sorry I haven't really updated in awhile... blame it on school ::pouts::  
3.) I'm not gonna change all that much, but there will be a few details that I might change ( I'll let you know at the beginning of the chapters that have already be written)  
4.) I CHANGED SOME STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!!! ( see told you i would tell you)

* * *

It was a normal day… well as normal as a day in the life of a Winchester could be. They were sitting in one of those crappy hotel rooms that Dean had managed to get with James Winters credit card.

The room looked like it had been through hell, it had never been redesigned in it's entire existence. The walls had flower prints all over it, the curtains an old puke green, the beds were covered in old maroon sheets that smelled like dust. The carpet… don't even get them started on the carpet. 'Cause if he could, Dean would have just light the whole room on fire if he had the chance.

It was around 11 PM when Sam came into the room, setting his bag on one of the old maroon beds. Searching through it and grabbing some cloths and other bathroom supplies before turning to Dean who was walking through the door.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sam said watching his brother walk over to the bed opposite his and set his bag down. "Care to join?"

The corners of Dean's mouth curved slightly as he looked up at his little… uh, taller little brother. "If you're offering, then yes."

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't offering." Sam said as he walked closer to the bathroom, purposely brushing against Dean's arm. "Now if you don't hurry up, I'll revoke my offer."

At that Dean pealed his shirt of his golden toned body and followed after Sam with a smirk on his face. Dean came up behind his brother grabbing the belt loops on the back of his pants, and bringing him back towards him. He managed to turn Sam around to face him, peeling his shirt off as pressed his body against his brothers and pushed them both into the bathroom.

The bathroom door was just about to close when they heard a loud knock on the door. Cue a whole shit load of cussing on Dean's behalf, as he poked his head out of the bathroom as another knock sounded at the door.

" Maybe... if we ignore it... they'll think we ...aren't... here." Sam said in between the kisses Dean was roughly placing against his lips. More knocking ensued shortly after, and continued for a few minutes before Dean got annoyed.

"Don't move." He said to Sam, and with one last rough kiss, he yelled "Hold on." Dean yelled as he pushed past his brother, his blue jeans unbuttoned and half unzipped. Sam walked over to the bathroom door and watched his brother walk over to the door, his bare back exposed to the chill of the cold air in the room "Hello?" Dean unlocked the door, opening it so rough, that if he didn't have his hand there, there would have been a mark in the wall from the doorknob hitting it. He looked around and was even more annoyed when he saw no one there.

He was about to close the door, when a small sneeze sounded in his ears. He looked down at the ground and saw a car seat sitting there gently rocking back and forth, the canopy pulled over a small child… and by small, I mean small. Dean knelt down in front of the car seat and pulled the canopy back, revealing a very small and adorably baby... with a note.

"Dean, who's at the door?" Sam asked as he walked up behind his brother. Dean held his hand up in the air and signaled his brother to stop. "Dean?"

Dean turned around to face his brother, looking at him with a smirk. "Can we keep him?" Sam looked at Dean and slowly brought his eyes down to the small infant, cradled in his brothers arms, staring up at him with big blue-green eyes.

"Dean? There's a baby in your arms?" Sam looked at his brother as he walked back into the room and sat down on one of the beds, moving the baby in his arms so it was easier for them to look at each other. "Dean!"

"I realize there is a baby in my arms Captain Obvious." Dean said glancing at his brother quickly and returned his eyes to the infant. "Oh Sam grab the baby seat at the door will ya."

Sam looked behind him and looked down at the ground, noticing a small blue baby seat sitting there. He looked back at Dean and made a face before walking over to the door picked it up brining it into the room, closing the door behind him quietly and locking it.

"Dean-." Sam started but Dean shushed him. Sam sighed as he placed the seat on the ground and walked over to his brother, sitting right next to him on the bed. "Dean." Sam said quietly this time, noting that the baby was now sleeping peacefully in his brothers arms. " Was there a note or anything?" The only response he got was a slow nod. "What did it say?"

"What's it matter?" Dean looked up at Sam noting his 'are-you-serious' look.

"What's it matter?!" Sam hissed quietly, " It matters because somebody left a, what looks likes, 12 month old baby on our door step. We need to go to the police."

"What why?" Dean looked at Sam his eyes wide with panic and worry.

"Dean, he was left on our doorstep… our hotel doorstep. We can't handle a baby. Not with our lifestyle." Dean looked back to the sleeping baby and back to his brother, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Sam, someone left him in front of our door. I don't think the person wanted him."

"Dean, he's not ours."

"So, if we bring him to the police he'll be no ones." Sam couldn't believe this, was this really his brother. The brother who never let any emotions show.

"Dean-."

"We not going to the police Sammy." Dean said quietly as he moved the baby once again, so he was now cradling him.

"Dean, we have to."

"Sam."

"No Dean." Sam got up from the bed quickly, causing the bed springs to creak loudly _and_ causing the sleeping baby to awaken quickly and begin to fuss. Sam watched as his brother began to try and comfort the him.

"Shh, it's ok Ace, you're ok. Shh." Dean got up from his spot on the bed and began to walk around the room, gently bouncing Ace, trying to get him to stop crying.

"You named him!" Sam really couldn't believe this… within the time span of five minutes Dean had become attached to a small child… a baby… named him, and was now walking around the room trying to t calm him down.

"Dude, SHHH!" Sam eyes widened as his brother glared at him. "You already made him cry, what do you want to do scare him even more by yelling?"

Sam was dreaming, he had to be. This wasn't his brother… but now. Now not only was he confused about Dean but he felt guilty because he made the poor kid cry, and he yelled… ok technically raised his voice a few notches.

"Sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Ace." Sam walked over to his brother and said sorry to the small bundle in his arms.

Sam looked up at his brother, and saw the smile that he had on his face as he stared at the baby-… Ace. Sam smiled to himself as he broke his eyes away from Dean and looked at the clock.

"Dude we should get some sleep, it's one AM." Dean looked at the clock and noticed the red blocked numbers and sighed. "We'll figure out what to do in the morning." Dean and Sam looked at each other for a moment before nodding and heading towards the beds.

Dean gently placed Ace in the center of the bed and slowly laid himself down next to him, watching as the small child shifted a little. He looked up at his brother and patted the bed on the opposite side of Ace. Sam laid down as quietly as he could as both he and Dean turned towards each other, Sam watching as his brother gently placed his hand next to Ace. He smiled when Ace's hand took hold of one of Deans fingers and wouldn't let go.

Their eyes closed as minutes went on, Sam the last to fall into the deep dark slumber, as the image of his brother holding the baby went through his mind.

* * *

A/N: Is it better than it was before?  
Cain: Review her.  
Cassius: Make her Happy.  
Terryal: Tell her what you think of it.  
Me: I thought it was cute.  
Cain: Indeed. 


End file.
